No Matter What
by Angelique-Life
Summary: She called the name that was only allowed being spoken in her mind for the past six years. It wasn't the feeling that she had whenever she woke up after having a dream that felt so real, a dream about him. No… It wasn't a dream. He was right there in front of her. One-shot.


"_You know that I love you more than anything. I want to pass all my life with you. I want you to be my wife forever, my children's mother, I don't have anything without you. So, I ask you to wait for me during the years I squeezed out. "_

_"Then what are you going to do if you got back and found out that I'm already with someone else?" She asked with hesitation._

_His face stiffened. It was the question that had been spinning in his mind all those lonely years. He had been asking himself what if he just made a huge mistake by risking their relationship just like that? But when he thought about the promise they made, and how much trust she placed in him, he was finally able to go on with that decision. _

_"If you are happy as it is, I'll accept it no matter how hurt I'm going to be… But if you're not, I'll do whatever I can to make you fall for me once again, and I'll never let you go ever again."_

_She was lost for words by his answer. She was amazed by his patience and touched by his sincerity. At the same time, she got the answer to the question that had been weighing in her mind for so long. She finally knew that by the time she decided to wait for him and believed in him unconditionally, she had made a right decision. It was all worth it, and he totally deserved it. Then she unconsciously smiled to herself as she replied differently. _

_"You know what? You are indeed an idiot...but I love you, more than anything." As their eyes met, he smiled charmingly at her and at the same time closed in the distance between them._

_She closed her eyes the moment she felt his warm lips touched hers gently. The familiar and pleasurable feelings that spread around her body through her whole nervous system made her lost in his intoxicating touch on her lips. As he slowly rubbed his lips with hers, she could feel her heart skipped a beat by the element of surprise but at the same time she couldn't help but wanting to feel it more._

_None of them realized when that little act of teasing suddenly ignited the fire that was kept deep within them, but they knew that both of them were sharing the same thought at that moment. They wanted to be close to each other so bad and they couldn't bear to be apart anymore. Not until they felt suffocated by the lack of air that they finally pulled away from each other._

_"I'll wait as long as it takes." _

6 years later...

" You know, I believe that you should go home, get some rest, I can handle the rest of the work alone." Said Layla to me slowly.

"She is right, don't worry, we take care of everything. You should go, take a nice hot bath and relax you while watching a good movie. See you in two days for Christmas." Ended Tecna heading towards her office.

"Thank you very much. Say hello to Musa, Stella and Bloom from me." I made a bitter smile, and looked Layla and Tecna with grateful eyes, before leaving the building. As surprising as it may seem to you, I now work as a woman placed very high in the business world. Do you remember Love & Pet ? Well, this store was such a success in Gardenia and over the years, our small business turned into a huge business that opened in several countries. All that to say, I earn my living. Obviously, the Winx are always with me. They have been there since _he_ left, since we got our diplomas, and since we opened our first store abroad. The Winx had always been a moral and physical support, help me to bear his departure, although today, it was exactly six years since he had left me.

_Helia._ Maybe I should forget him when I had the chance to.

Although this sentence trotting in my head more than once today, I could not bring myself to apply. I could not forget him, not after all we've been through. I need him to continue, even if he is not there right now. The longing was a pain that left a heavy pressure on my chest. I knew that the pain would only get steepened every time I came to that place and found out that he wasn't there, but I came anyway. It was a way to stay close and to feel like he was there, a way to hold on to the promise they made to each other.

But after years of insatiable yearning and shattered hopes, I felt like I was nearly losing all of my hope and faith. I started to wonder, what would she do if Helia never came back? What would I become? Would I be able to forget all of the memories of him and moved on? Did I actually _**want **_to move on? All that sort of things was stuck in my head and I felt like I would never be able to escape from it.

I was too deep in thought that I didn't realize when the snowfall got heavier. It was freezing cold but in contrast, I felt something hot converged in the back of my eyes. I tried my best to hold the tears from falling down my face, but I soon realized that it was a futile attempt when I felt her wet cheeks. The snow that fell on my face melted with the tears and the hot water immediately turned icy cold, leaving a stinging pain to my cheeks.

I shivered as the cold wind started to blow me over as I instinctively hugged myself to keep me warm. But suddenly I felt something light and warm flunked onto my shoulder as if it fell down from the sky to protect me from the cold. I moved my gaze to the thing that comfortably encircled my neck while running my fingers through it and soon recognized the familiar brown muffler and the untidy stitching all over it. My heart started to pound three times faster than it normally did upon realizing how it could end up right there on my shoulder and her heart tingled with newfound hope as she slowly turned around to face the owner.

I was greeted by the warm smile of a very attractive man with beautiful grey eyes and ash hair, the man that I have been waiting for in the past six years and the man that occupied my mind even in my wildest dreams.

"Helia…." She called the name that was only allowed being spoken in her mind for the past six years. Hearing her own voice speaking his name in her ears suddenly brought awakening senses that stirred from within. It wasn't the feeling that she had whenever she woke up after having a dream that felt so real, a dream about him. No… It wasn't a dream. He was right there in front of her. She felt hot tears over the back of her eyes, and waterfalls flowing relentlessly on her cheeks. Her heart was torn between joy, sadness, relief, anger, misunderstanding, and the list was even longer. She had both wanted to kiss him and hit him in the face. She wanted him to take her in his arms, as she wanted him out of her life. But she had to make a decision: to him welcome with open arms or turn away and pretend that she had never seen him. But with who I'm kidding?

Obviously she ran as fast as her heels would allow, and jumped into his arms, around her arms around his neck. Helia smiled sweetly nostalgic and wrapped his long arms around her small body trembling. He lie if he said that the woman who was sobbing in his arms had not missed terribly. Flora was the person for who he work for the last six years, to return home as soon as possible.

"I'm sorry ... Flora ... if you knew how much I am..." He said regretfully to the woman in his arms. His left hand caressed her hairs softly while his right hand tightened his embrace as if it was still possible.

Flora, abruptly reminded to the feeling she had whenever he embraced her back then, and the gentleness he was emitting every time he enfolded her in his arms and when his fingers caressed her hairs lovingly just like he was doing right at the moment. She closed her eyes as she felt her doubt and fear disappeared along with her hesitation and the burden that was weighing in her heart all of those years all together lifted by his warmth.

She could hear their hearts beating equally fast and realized that she wasn't the only person who was so nervous at the moment. They hugged each other tightly and quietly for a few moments without saying anything, savoring the moments that both of them had been waiting for so long.

"I'm responsible for everything that you have been through all these years, all of your pain and disappointment towards my inability to fulfill your hopes…I've hurt you so bad…I know that whatever I'd do, I can't change the past and undo every pain you had been feeling for these years… But if you will allow me, I will make it up to you, because I'm here now to tell you that… the rest of the time in my life, belongs to and only you…"

Flora wasn't sure what did he mean by his last sentence, and while wiping her wet cheeks, she abruptly pulled herself away from his embrace to look at him in the eye while asking him directly. "What...what do you mean?"

He gave her a very big smile instead, as if he expected that kind of reaction. Then he slowly bended his knees before her and knelt down right in front of her while taking out a small red-colored jewelry box and by the time his knee touched the ground.

But that wasn't the thing that made her unable to react shortly. Flora gasped as her heartbeat accelerated uncontrollably. She had never been so nervous in her life before, and neither did he.

"Flora, being away from you all these six years without even spending one single day of not thinking about you had made it even clearer to me… I love you with all my heart, all my soul and I can't live without you… I can't imagine live without you. I want to live the rest of my life with you. I pledge to take care of you and to always put your well being before mine. I will always be there for you, whenever and wherever you need me… I can't promise a life without difficulties, but I can promise that I will always hold your hands and go through it together, no matter what. So Flora Parker… will you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal a very beautiful and elegant emeraude ring. The ring polished by modern round brilliant diamond cuts with perfect facet arrangements and proportions. It was simple, but beautiful.

The young lady wasn't able to let out a single reply to his question out of the extreme shock she was having over the sudden proposal. Silence once again filled the air between them. A few moments passed without a single word came out from her mouth, and it started to make him worried.

"I want to kick your ass so bad." Was the first thing she could said to him right know.

"So… Is it a no?" Helia asked innocently.

"Are you kiding me ? It is a yes ! Of course..." She said more slowly. Then without saying anything more he pulled her into his arms, once _again,_ and held her tightly. He had been given a second chance and he promised himself that he would never ever again let go of the woman he was holding in his arms.

"I love you, Flora…forever and ever." He said as he kissed the crown of her head before he let go of her body while taking her right hand into his.

"I love you too, Helia…more than you think." Flora said as pink blush emerged on her smooth cheeks by his intense look on her face.

This time, they would never let anything came between them, and this time, they would never let go of each other whatever happened.

That was the moment that they would never forget for the rest of their lives. It was the moment when the fire in their hearts lit up once again. It wasn't nostalgia or something like that. It was love that were interrupted, love that lasted the second time around, the rekindled romance that was bloomed once again because of their faith to one another that never wore off even though it was tested by time. It is true love. And it will never change. No matter what.

* * *

**Hey everybody ! ****I have a friend who is CRAZY about Helia x Flora, so I hope she will like this story :)**

**I wrote this second one-shot for two reasons:**** well, ****first of all, it is simply because I love the one-shot because they are easy and fun to write, most of the time.**

**The second is because I do not think I could write a one-shot for Halloween simply because I have no idea, and because Halloween is also my little sister birthday.**

**And the third (yes there is a third ), it was just to tell you that I was still alive because I had not updated for a long time and I apologize for that. I also want to tell you that my story: "Everything is Pink Goes Black" is officially over, at least for the moment, so if you want to read it, you know where is the link to my profile ;) ****I hope that you enjoy this story and Happy Halloween in advance: D**

**Trick or Treats**

**-Angel**


End file.
